The present invention relates to a multi-function operating device, and more particularly, to an operator control arrangement for selecting one of a plurality of available function groups and for operating the functions listed by a menu of a selected function group using a simple rotary switch which does not require excessive visual attention on the part of an operator.
In a device of this general type disclosed by DE 31 04 668 Al, several rotary switches, the so-called operator control, are provided for the selection of function groups and the operation of individual functions as well as for the input of data records. However, this text does not contain any other information concerning the construction and the method of operation of the rotary switches.
Pushbuttons and sensor keys, which may also be used to carry out the above-mentioned selections, are concretely shown in this text and have also been disclosed in DE 35 14 438 Cl, an embodiment being described in detail in this respect.
All known operator control arrangements for selecting function groups and individual functions listed by a menu of a selected function group have in common that they can be used only to a very limited extent in motor vehicles. The reason is that the known selection arrangements, as a result of the menu structure of the function groups, require excessive operator attention due to the repeated and relatively complex operation of control elements.
As a rule, these operator control elements differ and require extreme attention. Therefore, it is not possible to easily select function groups or individual functions of these function groups during a driving operation which requires the vehicle user's complete concentration.
During such a selection process, the driver is forced to turn his attention away from the traffic situation. As a result, the respective desired function, as a rule, is not easily available and cannot be set immediately, as desired. It can therefore not be said that the known operating devices are convenient to the user of a vehicle.
The limited usability of the above-noted operator control arrangements also results in considerable acceptance problems by prospective users not only with respect to the operator controls, but also with respect to all pieces of equipment controlled by them. These pieces of equipment are, for example, an air-conditioning system, a navigating system, a car radio, a car telephone, an anti-theft system, a vehicle computer or a diagnostic unit, to mention only a few. This is most regrettable, as more equipment of this type becomes available in modern motor vehicles.
The present invention is based on an object of providing an operator control arrangement for a multi-function operating device of the initially mentioned type which has a simple construction and permits a simple selection of a desired function or a desired menu of a function group that is possible at any time, particularly during the operation of a motor vehicle.
Preferred embodiments of the invention achieve this and other objects by utilizing a single rotary switch as an incremental generator for designating and selecting different function groups and individual functions listed by a menu of a selected function group. By means of this unique arrangement, it is possible to designate a desired function group using the rotary switch, to switch over to this designated function group by operating an enter function arrangement using the rotary switch, and then, by using the same rotary switch, designate and select a desired function after operating the enter function arrangement, including the capability of entering a data record.
The rotary switch, which requires only little space, may be arranged in convenient reach of the vehicle user. It can be found by feel and operated blindly and requires no or little visual attention from the vehicle user. By providing the rotary switch with bidirectional characteristic, it is possible to designate and select a desired function or function group at any time and very rapidly. Existing stop positions of the rotary switch permit an accurate selection of a given setting and provide protection from an unintentional setting of the rotary switch which may be caused, for example, by outside influences.
It may also be useful to provide the vehicle user with an aid for the selection of the correct function group or individual function. This may take place mechanically by means of an operating resistance connected with the setting of the stop positions, or acoustically by a corresponding voice output and/or other acoustic information such as beeping or the like.
It is particularly advantageous to provide visual support to the operator of the multi-function device. For this purpose, it is possible to provide visual emphasis to a display of a designated or selected function group or individual function, for example, which make the respective selection possibilities particularly impressive and, in addition, make the function group or function assigned to the stop position clearly recognizable. In this case, a suitable graphic design can heighten the effect of the visual display.
This includes, for example, the arrangement, in a circle on a display, of the identifications, symbols or the like corresponding to the stop positions for each of the different function groups or functions. There is also the imaging of the displays by way of the windshield in the driver's field of vision. As a result, the visual display can also be recognized during the driving operation and a controlling of the selected or set function group or function becomes possible without the need for the driver to divert attention from the road.
An improvement of the visual aid is achieved in that the selected and/or set (by means of the enter function arrangement) function group or function is clearly emphasized visually on the display. This may take place, for example, by the light or dark display of the pertaining legend or of the pertaining symbol or by any other visual marking identifying the selected item. For a better identification, the visual emphasizing may differ before and after the triggering of the enter function arrangement. Thus, it becomes easily recognizable whether the triggering of the enter function arrangement is still required for the respective function or function group.
The rotary switch according to the invention is particularly advantageous when the entering of an alphanumerical data record is involved. This entering of a data record may take place in connection with the input of a telephone number, of a searched street (for a vehicle guiding system) or even in connection with a traffic radio module, in which the traffic radio information can be called which is present under a selectable keyword. In the case of existing visual support, the selection of the possible numbers or letter can then be displayed.
It may be particularly advantageous in this connection to provide an additional memory which contains all the possible data records. For a vehicle guiding system, for example, the stored street names may be filed in the memory. For the input of the desired street name, the visual aid may now be designed such that, during the inputting of the individual letters of the street name, in front of each next letter, only those letters are visually emphasized which are part of a street name stored and filed in the memory. This not only accelerates the inputting of the street name, but it is also achieved that only those street names can be entered which are present in the memory. The vehicle user can therefore be sure that the street name entered by him is actually present in the memory.
Despite the clearly simplified operation offered by the operator control of the present invention, it may occur that a function or function group is selected erroneously. In this case, it may become necessary to have a correcting capability. In the initially mentioned DE 31 04 668 Al, this capability was addressed in principle. However, this text contains no additional information in this respect.
In the case of one particular embodiment of the invention, a correcting capability can be implemented particularly advantageously by means of the enter function arrangement. For this purpose, one of the stop positions of the rotary switch is provided with the pertaining correcting function selection. When this stop position is selected and the enter function arrangement is operated, the last input is cancelled. As a result, it becomes possible to select, instead of the selected function or function group, a replacement function and enter it by way of the enter function arrangement. As an alternative, the correcting function may also be triggered by means of the rotary switch itself. If it is, for example, provided for the enter function to be carried out by an axial movement of the rotary switch in one direction, for example, in the direction toward the switch base, the correcting possibility may also be triggered by an axial movement of the rotary switch in the opposite direction or vis-a-versa.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.